


Distractions

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Q wanted to enjoy a traditionally prepared cup of tea, but James has other ideas.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 5 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'cookies'; also for the prompt of 'chopping firewood' at adventdrabbles.

Q carefully carried out properly making a pot of tea -- starting with heating the pot with water, thank you -- like he was preparing a kit, but he so rarely got the chance to indulge like this. He'd visited China and Japan when he was in college and got lost on a backpacking tour. Horribly lost because of a snow storm. Luckily, he'd found a hotel to spend the few days before being snowed in and he'd found that the monk who ran the hotel was eager to find anyone who wanted to learn how to make tea "the proper way". Q had developed a fondness for the technique and often used it to meditate a little. 

Taking time off up in Scotland was the perfect time for it. He'd brought several tins of tea with him -- despite James' insistence that there was plenty of tea at the house and if not, they could go into the village to get some -- and his favorite tea pot, carefully wrapped up. If he was on vacation for a week, he was going to damn well make sure that the tea was perfect.

He put a tea cozy over the pot once he'd steeped it and took a tray of biscuits out of the oven. It was the last of the batter; the first rounds were cooling on the counter. They'd probably be gone by tomorrow, but he lived in hope for some to survive the week to have with his tea.

He put a few on a plate and ducked outside with it, hoping to entice James back inside. 

He froze, however, seeing what James was up to outside. He'd thought that James was only going to get lumber from a shed; pre-cut, ready to use lumber. This, however, had deserved a better explanation. For his entertainment, you see.

Despite the chill in the air, James had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to chop the logs into the wedges they'd need. He was caught in the light from the setting sun, looking like something... Q shuddered.

James looked up after chopping the last log and smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

Q cleared his throat. "I might be. Want to come in and I can show you how much I enjoyed it?"

James hummed thoughtfully and crossed the yard to pick up one of the biscuits. "And here I thought you'd want to enjoy that tea you've been so fussed over."

"Sod the biscuits," Q growled. "Inside. Now. Fireplace."

James winked and went inside, whistling innocently. Q shook his head. He wondered if they'd need much more firewood chopped; maybe he could see if Kinkaid would need any?


End file.
